My Precious Cheesecake
by CrowsWife
Summary: Light loses his precious cheesecake and searches for the person who took it.


My Precious Cheesecake

One day, Light Yagami was very hungry. So, as Light's stomach growled, he thought about what he wanted to eat. Then, he came up with the yummiest thing of all. A piece of cheesecake! He looked in the fridge for this wonderful dessert, but sadly, there was none.

He swore that there were some just last night. He wondered what happened to it.

Maybe someone stole it.. or worse, ATE IT!

So he thought of a person who loves sweets.. L.

He went ot ask him, but L said that he did not eat his cheesecake. Since Light was making a big deal out of it (screaming, knocking things over, etc.), L decided to help him out in his quest to find his cheesecake.

Light had a few people in mind that he wanted to ask, but he had to do it alone. He sent L off somewhere for a while, and he went to ask Ryuk to see if he took his cheesecake.

Unfortunately, he didn't take it. (Well, of course, because Ryuk doesn't really eat anything except apples).

After his talk with Ryuk, Light went off to find Rem, Misa's shinigami.

After a little while of searching, he finally found her shinigami, wandering around.

"Hey! You there, Rem! Have you seen my precious cheesecake? Did you take it? HUH!" Light yelled. "No, I haven't taken your 'precious' cheesecake. Why don't you go ask Misa?" Rem replied.

However, they were in a public place, so many people stared at Light thinking, '_What's this kid's problem?' _When he finished yelling at Rem, he went to go find L again, so they could ask Misa some questions. Light found L eating some sweets (he was glad he wasn't munching on his cheesecake, though).

After L was done with his delicious sweets, they went to go find Misa.

They found her walking around in the city. Misa spotted the two, and came running towards Light. "Hi, Light! What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Hey, Misa. I was wondering.. did you happen to find a piece of cheesecake?"  
"No, sorry, Light. I haven't seen your cheesecake. Have you tried asking your family? They could have eaten it," Misa replied back.

As smart as we always think Light is, he never came to the conclusion that someone in his family ate his cheesecake.

"Oh, good idea, Misa! See ya later!" Light yelled as he headed back home. He dashed back home, eager to find out if anybody in his family had eaten his terrific cheesecake.

He slammed the door open, and his mama, his dad, and his sister all looked at each other in unison, thinking 'WHAT?'.

Light, screaming his lungs out, said,

"WHO ATE MY PIECE OF CHEESECAKE? WHO ATE IT? C'MON, TELL ME! I KNOW ONE OF YOU GUYS ATE IT!"

The family all said 'No,' thinking, 'What's /his/ problem? Light immediately went to L, and started ranting about his problems.

"L, I can't find it! WHO TOOK IT? FIND OUT WHO TOOK IT RIGHT NOW!"

"I do not know who took your cheesecake. Are you sure you asked everybody who might have taken it?" L said calmly.

"Yes, I'm very sure. Oh, wait. Hm.. I'll be back. AHAHA," Light said back, dashing to the last person who could have taken it.

"EHEHEHEH! HEHEHEH! AHAHAHAH! MUAHAHAHAHAH! I'VE GOT YOU NOW, WATARI!" Light shouted at the poor, old man.

"EH? What are you talking about, Light?" he responded.

"I KNOW YOU DID IT. I KNOW YOU TOOK MY PRECIOUS CHEESECAKE! C'MON, ADMIT IT. AHAHAHHAHA!" Light screamed back at him, leaving Watari very frightened.

"I'm sorry, Light, but I did not take your cheesecake. Goodbye now," Watari said as he went off.

Light stood there, dumbfounded, with a sad look on his face. He started sobbing, wondering where his precious cheesecake went.

"I bet someone ate it.. Or.. or maybe it got lost.." Light said, still crying from all the pain he encountered.

Light ran back to L, wherever HE was, and began sobbing in his arms. "What's wrong, Light?" L asked, feeling uncomfortable.

"My.. My cheesecake is gone forever! I can't find it, L! WHAT HAPPENED TO IT!" Light sobbed.

"I'm not sure, Light. But how about I buy you another cheesecake, and you have that one? Won't you be happy again?" L asked.

"NO! It has to be THAT cheesecake! It's SPECIAL!" Light explained.

"Why don't you go home, and well find whoever took your cheesecake, okay?" L said, feeling bad for the kid. "Okay.. But if we find whoever took it, then we're putting him in jail! Ya promise? HMMM?" Light asked.

"Um, sure.. we'll put him in jail. I PROMISE," L replied.

Poor Light.. We all know the guys not goin' to jail..

Light did as he was told, and headed back home.

He sadly opened the door, and his mama asked, "What's the matter, Light?" "Oh, nothing.. Just still sad 'cause of my cheesecake.." Light said, and he ran up to his room.

He quickly opened the door, jumped onto his bed, and started crying. After about an hour laying there, everyone had gone to bed, and Light was still depressed.

His stomach growled, but he was to depressed to eat anything.

He sighed, and turned on his side to sleep. But then he felt something hard and pointy.

"What IS that?" he thought. He lifted up the covers, and saw a plate and a fork. "OH MY GOSH! WHAT IS THAT DOING HERE IN MY BED?" Light screamed.

Light paused, hoping nobody heard that. No one was coming, so he was still safe.

Light started investigating the plate, seeing that there was still some crumbs left. He tasted it, and was shocked.

"OH MY GOSH! IT'S.. MY PRECIOUS CHEESECAKE!" Light scream-whispered to himself. "How did it get here?" He tried to remember, and remembered sleepwalking in the middle of the night, when he was had opened the fridge, took out the cheesecake, and ate it!

_So it was me all along! I'm so stupid_, Light thought. "I hope I won't have to go to jail!" he whispered, remembering what he said to L.

So, as his cheesecake mystery had been solved, Light fell asleep peacefully.

The next morning, he woke up to find his ice cream gone.

"OH NO! And I even checked my bed for any more food!" Light screamed. "ROARRR! WHO TOOK MY WONDERFUL ICE CREAM!" Light shouted. 

The End


End file.
